My Grand Misconception 6: Finding a Lost Soul
by FNaFMasterReady4Freddy
Summary: The real My Grand Misconception 5 shall be coming soon of this teaser on Scott Games is legit! Woo-hoo!
1. Kidnapped

**Author's Note**

 **The brilliant mind at this wonderful series is back again with a new story. One of suspense and possible horror, One of joy and one of sorrow. Immerse yourself into the plot and feel the anguish and shock. Enough words let's write.**

 **Thank you KillerWoW and Vix the Unknown for your support! Thank you Ryan for your ideas and contributing to the plot. Thank you Memo for future art and for reading!**

 **Let's do this thing…**

 **Chapter One: Kidnapped**

 **(My Point of View)**

Goldie and I walked up to the doors of the new restaurant. There was an eerie energy field, much to eerie to be the Phantoms. We walked into the place and looked around.

"Wake up guys!" Goldie yelled. "You are on in 5."

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica walked up to us as we entered.

"Looking good Freddy," I said.

"Thank you Gabe," He replied.

"No problem," I replied.

"How do I look Gabe?" Bonnie asked. I went up and pet his ears.

"You look great," I said smiling. I straightened his bowtie and directed him back to the stage. "You all look good. Foxy now has a first mate aboard his cove. Jonathan is now a member of the crew. I am sure you all approve."

"Oh believe me we do," Freddy said.

"Doors open in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" I said grabbing the tablet. I clicked the button and people started flooding in.

"Here we go with another busy day," I said with a smile. Something kept urging me to go to the supply closet. It was as if a force were pulling me there. I went over and looked inside.

"Greetings," A mysterious and purple Freddy greeted me. "I am Shadow Freddy and this is my cohort Shadow Bonnie. We have been watching you and think you should come with us."

The next thing I know, I am knocked out. Boy did I not see that coming.

 **(Goldie's Point of View)**

We were doing amazing today. We were probably better than yesterday. Fazbear Entertainment came up with an idea of half price pizza on Mondays and it is always free to watch the animatronics perform. I loved the idea. Today just happened to be Monday and today the place was packed.

I looked around and did not see Gabe. I wanted him to be here with me to experience this. I tried to connect to his mind to teleport, but he was either knocked out or in a unfamiliar location. I do not remember building any secret rooms into this restaurant though. I got worried and went looking around for him.

There was no one in the supply closet or in Parts and Services. The others had not seen him either. I sealed the doors and quieted the crowd.

"Attention everyone, Gabe is missing from the area." I said. "Look around and see if you can spot him. If not, The restaurant will have to close until we find him. All money will be refunded, the pizza is on us."

The crowd looked around, but did not spot Gabe. Something was going on and I did not like it. I hoped Gabe was okay.

 **(My Point of View)**

I awoke in a small room. This felt like when I was kidnapped by the Toys. I knew it was not going to be as quick as last time to get out of here. I looked around and took in my surroundings.

I tried to speak, but I had a gag in my mouth. The room was spinning around me. I saw two white eyes staring at me from the other side of the room.

"You slept pretty well," The figure said. "The name is Shadow Bonnie. I know you Mr. Gabe. There is no escape and no possible way for Goldie to find you. I thought we would take you off his hands for a while, see how he reacts."

The room began to spin faster. I started to feel sick.

"Don't breathe up all the oxygen, you will need it down here." Shadow Bonnie said. He struck me in the back of the head and knocked me out again.

 **(Goldie's Point of View)**

I saw the car was still outside. Gabe wouldn't try to run away on foot either, that doesn't make sense. He is nowhere within the building. I was losing my mind. I didn't want to sleep alone in our bed built for 2.

I walked up to Freddy.

"Have your scanners picked up anything?" I asked desperately.

"He is not here Goldie," Freddy replied. "I have scanned the area 15 times."

"What could have happened to him?" I asked. "He is too old to kidnap and too crazy for me to run away."

"The way I see it," Freddy said, "someone is messing with you."

"Puppet," I said aloud. I didn't like pointing fingers, but he knew something. I hugged Freddy and walked out the door. On my way out I turned back to Freddy.

"Need to go pay a visit to someone," I said. He waved and I walked to my car.

I sped off towards the facility. I was a combination of mad and worried. I had to keep my cool for Gabe's sake.

I exit the car and walked up to the facility. I entered and was greeted by the puppet.

"Let me guess," The puppet said. "Gabe was kidnapped and you're coming to blame me."

"Just wanted some answers," I said. "I am not pointing fingers."

"Have you ever heard of the infamous Shadow animatronics?" Puppet asked.

"I do not recall hearing about them," I replied.

"Some say the spirit of the child murderer rests within Shadow Freddy," Puppet said. "Some also say Shadow Freddy helped him lure the children back."

"I thought I was used to lure them back," I said.

"He used you to kill them," Puppet said. "He used the energy Shadow Freddy gives off to attract them."

"You think Shadow Freddy is responsible for this?" I asked.

"Shadow Freddy may not even exist," The puppet replied. "Those are only rumors. He also rolls with Shadow Bonnie. Shadow Bonnie is dressed in darkness. The only thing you can see is his eyes if the room is dark. They would be displayed as two white circles."

I was remembering back to the child murders. I put myself back in that dark time and looked around. Just as the child murderer was about to stab the first child, I saw two white eyes in a corner. The lighting was dim, so he was able to blend in. I looked around some more, but I did not see Shadow Freddy. Maybe Shadow Bonnie has the energy that attracts and the child murderer is Shadow Freddy.

"I saw Shadow Bonnie in my memory," I said. "He was there when the child murderer was stabbing the children."

"Now to figure out where they are hiding," The puppet said. "Do not be fooled. The Shadows are very smart and cannot be traced easily. They know how we teleport and can avoid us."

"There is always a catch," I said. "They did make it personal though when they took Gabe. When I find them, they are as good as dead."

"You could check the remnants of the place where the murders happened." The Puppet suggested. "There could be a clue."

"Great idea," I responded running out the facility. I hope there was something there or I would be upset.

 **(My Point of View)**

I came to again. The room was empty and wasn't spinning this time. I was tied to a chair, so I could not move much. I was still gagged and couldn't speak. I hoped Goldie would find me soon.

I looked around the room. I saw nothing that would hint to me being here. Two white eyes appeared in front of me.

"Looks like someone is awake," Shadow Bonnie was back. "Here is some food. We are not torturers, we are just trying to test that husband of yours. I want to see if he can stay loyal. Think of it as a psychology experiment."

He took the gag out of my mouth.

"You bitch!" I yelled. "Do you realize who you are messing with?"

"You are a feisty little guy aren't you," He said. "No one has hurt you yet. You are still alive. This is not the time to be mean and yell."

I realized that what I said was a bit mean. I was just mad that I was being held against my will. He even brought me food. Still I was being held captive. How am I supposed to look at this?

"I am sorry Shadow Bon," I apologized. "I am just a little jumpy because I am held captive."

"I understand that Gabe." Shadow Bon replied. "You will be returned to Goldie, but he may not be loyal to you anymore."

"Goldie will remain loyal no matter what," I stated. "He will not give up and he will find me."

"That is your opinion," Shadow Bonnie responded. "You want to think that, more power to you."

He offered me food, but I was not hungry. I sat there for a while in the dark room.

"How is the prisoner," Shadow Freddy came in.

"I consider him an asset more than a prisoner," Shadow Bonnie said.

"Consider him what you want, but he is a prisoner to me," Shadow Fred replied.

"Go easy on him though," Shadow Bon said.

"Easy huh?" He asked. He came up and hit me across the face. "Is that easy enough for you?"

I sat there in agony, but I did not show it. I was breathing hard and frustrated.

"There was no call for that," Shadow Bon said.

"There was no call for those child murders, but I still committed them." Shadow Fred replied.

"You told me you would not hurt them, but I blink and they are dead." Shadow Bon was frustrated.

Shadow Freddy walked over to me.

"Are you going to cooperate?" He asked with a fake smile.

"Fuck you!" I spit in his face.

"You are a feisty one," He laughed. "Being feisty gets you nowhere here."

He punched me. I became dazed and the room started spinning again. He hit me again and I passed out.

 **(Shadow Bonnie's Point of View)**

It is hard being stuck with a complete jerk. It was not my idea to kidnap Gabe. I looked over at him slumped in the chair. I had an idea that Shadow Freddy aka Don would object to. Don Thompson was the infamous child murderer. His soul was placed in Shadow Freddy.

I teleported out and came back in with a bed. I proceeded to tie Gabe to the bed. I was just trying to help him be more comfortable. I wanted to return him to Goldie exactly the way we captured him. Shadow Fred promised we would return him. The moment he goes back on that deal, I will kill him. I am sick of his bullshit.

Gabe started to wake up again.

"Why am I in a bed?" He asked looking around. "Did you do nasty things to me?"

"Of course I did not!" I responded. "I was just trying to help you be more comfortable. I do not have the parts for that."

He studied me for a moment.

"You are the nice one, aren't you?" He inferred.

"Yes," I confessed. "I do not like his ways, but I am stuck with him."

"Well you know he is going to object to the bed," Gabe responded.

"He tries to move you, I kill him," S. Bonnie said in a dark voice.

"A bit excessive," He laughed. I laughed with him.

"You are not too bad to converse with," I told him.

"I like you compared to the other people who took me captive." He said. "This is the third time…"

"You have been busy," I walked over and pulled the chair up next to the bed.

"Those engineers and the toys captured me." He said. "Goldie found me both times,"

"This place cannot be found." I said glumly.

"I take it we are not under a restaurant." He inferred.

"No, but we are in town still." I replied.

Gabe started to close his eyes, so I decided to let him rest. I watched over him for the night.

 **Narrator:**

 **Goldie went off to the old restaurant. Gabe lay sleeping on the bed S. Bon got. S. Fred prepped for his plan. What is the fate of Gabe?**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Chapter one and I am captured. Some may object, but it is an idea. Shadow Bonnie is nice, but Shadow Freddy isn't. Who will be triumphant? Find out as the story progresses ;)**


	2. A Dead End and a Desperate Plan

**Authors Note:**

 **I am back again bringing you all a new chapter. I want to get into this story. You all probably want me to get into this story also. Without further ado, I shall get this started.**

 **Thank you KillerWoW for supporting all of my stories and for being an awesome supporter since like January. I do not wish to type "lol" into my chapters, but I am indeed laughing out loud. Thank you Vix the Unknown for your feedback and support. Thank you also to Ryan and to Memo. Thank you everyone!**

 **The second paragraph is always the best. Let's get on with this…**

 **Chapter 2: A Dead End and a Desperate Plan**

 **(Goldie's Point of View)**

I came up on the rubble of the restaurant where the child murders happened. I moved some pieces of the building out of my way so I could look for a secret room or something. There was nothing there. I looked around for a clue or something. The puppet was right, they were smart.

At this point, Gabe had been missing all day. I was worried sick. I usually find him that day and he is never missing this long. This is probably a test of wit for me. I only know one character who likes to test wit and that is the puppet, but he is not responsible for this. I have to find some answers and find out who these Shadow characters are.

I got in the car and drove to John and Nightmare Bonnie's house. He would have some answers on what these Shadow animatronics are.

 **(My Point of View)**

I woke up still on the bed. Shadow Bonnie was still sitting in the chair by my bed. I had been missing all day by this point.

"Good evening," He greeted me. "You look peaceful when you sleep."

"I get that all the time from Goldie," I replied. "I kind of miss him. I am so used to being with him every day. I did not wake up this morning expecting to be in this predicament."

"I wish I could just return you to Goldie," He said, "but that is not an option. I cannot go back on my part of the deal or something bad happens to me. If he goes back on his part, he gets punished also. Our pact is bonded spiritually and by blood. The deal is we hold you for a week and return you back to Goldie. He is not really supposed to be able to hurt you, but there must have been some secret passages in the pact. If he kills you or keeps you over a week, he disappears forever and your spirit replaces him as a Shadow. Be strong, take the hits, and try not to die. It is hell being stuck on earth for an eternity, even with the power we have."

"A blood pact," I said. "How did I get bonded into this pact? Why do I not get my life back if I die and why do I have to be hurt?"

"I do not make the rules," He replied. "How am I supposed to know?"

"One other thing," He added. "I cannot kill Shadow Freddy. We are bonded by blood, so it will kill me too. If Goldie saves you, the bond is broken. I am killing him after we are no longer bonded."

"Are there any holes I should know about?" I asked.

"Let's see," He recalled. "Goldie cannot be killed and you must be returned safely to him. Tortures such as starving or waterboarding are not allowed. If you happen to escape, you are free, but what are the chances. Looks like one hole is he can hit you."

"Thank you for the information," I said.

"Well you needed to know," He responded.

Shadow Freddy came in the room. He did not seem too happy when he appeared.

"Why is he in a bed?" S. Fred asked.

"I wanted him to be more comfortable," Shadow Bon replied. "You are not helping him by punching him."

"We are not supposed to be helping him," Shadow Freddy said. He was becoming more furious. "We are holding him against his will."

"Try to move him back to the chair then, I dare you." Shadow Bon replied.

"Is that a threat?" He asked. "Are you going to try to kill me if I move him?"

"The pact didn't say anything about breaking your face," Shadow Bonnie challenged.

"Fine he can stay in the bed." Shadow Freddy sighed.

He walked over to me.

"Enjoying your stay?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Bite me," I growled.

"I will go '87 on your head," He growled back.

"If my hands weren't tied, I would break off your lower jaw and beat you with it," I had a fire in my eye.

"You make me laugh," He said. "You do not have the strength to take me."

"Untie my hands and we will see," I challenged him.

"You're not very amusing." He sighed. "Time for another nap I suppose."

He brought his fist straight across my face. I was out of it again. I hoped Goldie would get there soon.

 **(Goldie's Point of View)**

I pulled up to John's house and cut the engine. I walked up to his front door and knocked. He answered and greeted me.

"Goldie, what a pleasant surprise," He greeted me. "Please come in."

"Thank you John," I walked inside. He pointed to the couch.

"Have a seat," I sat down. He sat in a chair across from me. He had a pretty nice house. The couch was leather and his chair was a recliner with cup holders. I found it a bit tacky, but it was comfort to him. Nightmare Bonnie came and joined us.

"Hi there Goldie," N. Bon greeted me. "What brings you here?"

"I was hoping John knew something about the Shadow animatronics," I said.

"Ah yes," John started. "When this company had its first incident of death, they began showing up. They are cursed animatronics with spirits bonded into them. I am surprised there are not lots of them. There are only two known ones. Shadow Bonnie is the spirit of a sweet night guard who was wrongfully killed. He is not evil at all. Shadow Freddy is the soul of the child murderer. I learned all of this from the Phantoms of course. You should talk to them.

"Thank you for all of your help." I said a bit relieved.

"You are very welcome." John replied. "Tell Gabe I said hi when you find him."

"That will take a while, but I will." I responded. "Bye Bon."

"See you around Old Gold," He waved me off. I ran out to my car. I started it up and was greeted by the gas light.

"Perfect," I said aloud. "I'll just leave this hunk of crap here. I do not think John will mind."

I teleported to the section of the restaurant where the Phantoms hang out.

"I need to speak with you all," I greeted the Phantoms.

"What do you need to talk about Goldie?" Phantom Freddy asked.

"Do you know where the Shadow characters might be hiding out?" I asked.

"They do not have a specific spot," He replied. "They also do not share where they hide. You cannot teleport to them like you can Gabe. You could try connecting with Gabe's mind and asking him."

"I tried, but he was unresponsive." I said. "I could try it now, maybe he is awake."

I actually connected to his mind, but I could not teleport. He was in an unfamiliar area. I do not think the puppet could even teleport.

"Gabe," I said in my mind.

" _Goldie?"_ He asked. _"Is that you?"_

"Thank god you are responsive," I replied. "What do you see in the room that could be a key for me to come and find you?"

" _I am still asleep right now,"_ He replied. _"I guess I must be at a point in sleep where you can communicate. I am probably underground and I am still in town. I am not under a restaurant. That should narrow it down, but there is nothing else."_

"There is still a lot of ground to cover." I stated. "Do not worry though, I will find you and get you home safely. Every mark left on you will be matched on Shadow Freddy's face, you can be sure of that."

" _Well I am sure he has left many of them,"_ Gabe said. _"This is the third time I have been knocked out. He also slapped me once. Please come soon Goldie, I do not like being hit._

"I will be there soon," I responded. "You poor soul, no one should be laying a hand on you."

" _Well they are lucky I am tied up,"_ He said. _"There would be a brawl."_

"Rest your mind Gabe," I told him. "I will be there as soon as I find a lead."

" _I love you Goldie,"_ He said.

"I love you too," I replied.

I disconnected from his mind. I laugh because it feels like a phone call. It is not funny that he is being abused. I want to kill Shadow Freddy. I wonder how many others want to do the same.

"Well we are at a dead end." I said to Phantom Freddy. "He is underground, but he isn't under a restaurant. He is still in town though."

"I have a few guesses, but none worth noting," Phantom Freddy responded. "It appears you are at a dead end."

"Great," I sighed.

 **(Shadow Bonnie's Point of View)**

He was still out of it. I think Shadow Freddy hit him too hard. He had some pretty bad marks and a black eye. Goldie is going to bring hell to this place.

I teleported out and came back with an ice pack. I also brought aspirin just in case. I know he is going to have a bad headache when he wakes up. I placed the ice pack on his black eye.

I am probably going to have to go back on my end of the deal if Gabe gets injured too badly. Sure I will die, but it is better than watching him get injured beyond repair. I could just let him escape. I am just curious on how long Goldie could last without him.

It was starting to become dark outside. Day one was almost over. Gabe started to stir and woke up.

"I have a splitting headache." He said.

"I had to bring down the swelling of your eye," I told him. "He hit you pretty hard."

"I wish I could hit him," Gabe said. "I want to beat his face in."

"There are a lot of people out there who want to do that." I said glumly. "I want him dead."

"Well Goldie is coming," Gabe said. "He will make him pay."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"He appeared in my mind," Gabe replied.

"I forgot he specializes in telepathy." I said.

"Is there like an actual exit, or do you have to teleport?" Gabe asked.

"There is an actual exit." I replied. "There are many of them."

Gabe was starting to catch on where exactly we were. We are in a room in the sewer system. There are many paths and turns. We made a room within one of the halls. It is under the city, not under a restaurant, and still in town. **(Most of you probably guessed that.)**

"What time is it?" Gabe asked. "My phone is in my pocket."

I took out his phone and looked at the time.

"It is 8:00 p.m." I replied.

"You know the human body needs to maintain motion," He said. "Lock the door and let me walk around at least."

I closed and locked the door and untied him. He climbed to his feet and walked around a bit.

"You are the only person we've held captive who I let walk around." I told him.

"There is no point in trying to escape," He responded. "It would cause more trouble. If I am guessing correctly, we are in a sewer. There are a lot of different paths and I might get lost. You and Shadow Freddy would catch me and I would just be brought back. This is like a game."

"I guess we are holding a genius captive," I inferred.

"Not a genius, just someone with common sense." He said. "We are under the city and in town. Where else could we be?"

"You sound pretty annoyed." I said. My ears fell a bit. He came up and pet my ears. They perked back up again.

"I am not annoyed with you Shadow Bonnie," I said. "I am just annoyed that all of this is happening to me today of all days. This is the second day our restaurant has been opened. Today there was supposed to be lots of people in the restaurant. Freddy and the gang were supposed to perform for a full house. How often do we get to see such good business at Fazbear Entertainment? I bet Goldie closed early when I went missing."

"I'm sorry about all of this Gabe," Shadow Bon said. "I will make it up to you when this week is up."

"Thank you," I sighed. "This entire company is depressing. There were lots of deaths and I cannot catch a break. I need me a hiatus."

He sat down on the chair and stared at the wall. I kind of felt bad for him. This was only making things worse for him.

"I am sorry Gabe," I said. "I should have read the pact fully before signing it."

"It is okay," He replied. "Maybe I should turn my back on this company. It has brought me nothing but trouble since day one. Goldie and I should just leave town and sell the company."

"You can't do that," I told him. "You are the shining face of this company. You took its dark history and rewrote it. This is your legacy now. If you leave, Fazbear entertainment will never be the same. You will see at the right time. First you have to survive this week. I would suggest you eat."

"Your words are wise Shadow Bon," Gabe said. "I have not eaten since breakfast, so I guess now would be a good time."

"I will be back with fresh food." I said. "The food from earlier is cold. I trust you will not try to make a run for it."

"I shall not, you have my word." Gabe said.

I teleported out of the room.

 **(My Point of View)**

I was not going to escape yet. I had an ingenious plan. I will gain more of his trust and make a run for it. This could be a bad plan because it constitutes betrayal. He will not trust me for the rest of the week. It is either freedom or loss of free roam. I know how the animatronics feel.

I examined the locks to see what I could do about them. Maybe I can get him to trust me enough to leave the door unlocked. Wait…humans have to go to the restroom. I have such a brilliant mind. I will have to use the restroom once out there to show I am trustable. He will be able to leave me alone and I will make a run for it. This is an ingenious plan, glad I watched crime shows.

He appeared back in the room with food.

"You may wonder how I do this." He said. "It takes a lot of energy, but I can change back to my human form. Only lasts an hour and I have to rest 2 hours to do it again. Teleporting really helps. I figured you were not a McDonald's person and pizza is probably old to you, so I got Wendy's instead."

"Thank you Shadow Bon," I said. "How am I supposed to use the restroom?"

"Hadn't really thought of that," He replied. "I can monitor you while you use it outside. This is, after all, a sewer."

Bingo!

"That would be nice," I responded.

He unlocked the door. I asked him to turn around. He argued, but I promised I would not run off. I went to the restroom after he turned around and he lead me back in. This was going to be easier than I thought. I ate and lied back down onto the bed.

"Do not tell Shadow Freddy I let you walk around," He said cautiously.

"You can trust me," I replied.

"Well you are a dependable person who won't go back on his word." He told me. I felt like an asshole for the move I was going to make tomorrow. Wait, I would still like to visit with Shadow Bonnie when I am free. It is a win for me and a win for him. Plus, he will be able to kill Shadow Freddy.

I rolled over and fell asleep. He didn't bother tying back up.

 **Narrator: Gabe slept and thought more about his idea. Shadow Freddy appeared in the room and got on to Shadow Bonnie for leaving him untied. Shadow Bonnie was able to plead his case and no one was hit. Goldie lied in his bed crying and worrying about Gabe. He tried to fall asleep, but the thought of sleeping without Gabe next to him killed him. Joshua was worried too and laid next to him for the night. The other animatronics prepped for open hours the next day. Goldie could not keep the doors closed forever. Gabe was going to pull a daring move the next day. He will probably escape or make things worse… Only in the next chapter shall you find out.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **I am very crazy, gutsy, or stupid. A plan of escape? That is so crazy it just might work…we hope. Well I have stalled long enough and made it to 3,000 words. See you all in the next chapter :D**


	3. Near Death and Saved Again

**Author's Note**

 **Last chapter wasn't really too interesting. Let's pick things up a little. Thank you to those who offer feedback.**

 **All of my supporters are amazing. KillerWoW has been a supporter since almost the beginning. Phoenix-Magic disappeared, but she would have been here a little longer. Thank you for your time and support. Thank you Vix for your patience. You are all a lovely audience.**

 **Well moving along with the story…**

 **Chapter 3: Near Death and Saved Again**

 **(My Point of View)**

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. I turned to Shadow Bonnie, who was waiting for me to wake up.

"Good morning Shadow Bonnie," I greeted him.

"Welcome back to the world," He greeted back.

"What shall we do today?" I asked.

"Well you are welcome to free roam for a bit around the room." He replied. "I have to speak with Shadow Freddy."

"Take your time, I will be around." I said.

He left the room. I felt around to make sure he wasn't still there.

I tested the door and it was unlocked. He must have forgotten to lock it back. I walked out and started running along looking for an exit. I ran down many passageways and tunnels. I was running blind and kept finding dead ends. I paused for a moment to think. I was remembering where each storm drain was. I decided on a path and took it.

I was so close to the exit. I was a mere few steps away from the ladder. I saw two white eyes appear out of the darkness at the end of the tunnel. I turned around and was immediately slammed into the wall by Shadow Freddy. I tried to get up, but he kicked me in the ribs. I was crying in pain by this point. He kicked me in my face and I blacked out completely.

 **(Shadow Bonnie's Point of View)**

"I told you he would make a run for it at any given chance." Shadow Freddy said.

His force was a bit excessive. Gabe had 2 broken ribs and a concussion. He needed to see a doctor.

"You did not need to do that!" I yelled. "He could die if we do not get him to a doctor."

"He should not have tried to run." Shadow Freddy said. "Let's just leave him here, come along Shadow Bonnie."

I was not going to just leave Gabe lying there. I checked to see if he was still breathing.

"You cannot help him," Shadow Freddy said.

"It is in the pact that he cannot die." I responded.

"The pact is a lie." He said. "How foolish of you to fall for it. You are pathetic like the man lying on the ground right there. He is not worth Goldie's time and you know it. I am separating them eternally."

That was my opportunity. I called Goldie to my location. He appeared and I spoke to him.

"Get Gabe out of here quick," I said. "He needs a doctor ASAP!"

Goldie nodded and got Gabe out of here. I went up and punched Shadow Freddy's face.

"You want to feel what Gabe felt?" I yelled. "You will know the error of your ways!"

I punched his face to bits and kicked his chest until it broke. I stepped on his neck and disconnected it.

"Stupid bitch!" I spit oil on his costume. I saw his costume disappear before my eyes. He was gone for good. I teleported to Goldie. He was sitting on a bench and sobbing. I placed an arm around him.

"I do not want to see Gabe in a body bag." He said through his tears. "That is my biggest fear. He was injured worse now than he has been since he became boss."

"I am so sorry Goldie," I said. "I should have seen through that horrible Shadow Freddy and his pact of lies. I owe it to Gabe to protect him when he pulls through. Nothing will happen to him under my watch. To think this all happened in a day."

We sat there for about an hour. Gabe was still in surgery. Finally a nurse came up to us.

"He should make full recovery in a week," The nurse said. "Wow it seems like everyday a new animatronic walks in here. Eek that tiny plush toy with the pointy teeth was awful."

"Thanks to magic, Spring Bonnie is now full sized and has less teeth." Goldie said.

"That was Spring Bonnie?" She asked in surprise. "He was my role model growing up. I loved that bunny. He used to let me see his microphone on break. Ask him if he remembers Amanda Weston the next time you see him."

"Glad to see he has a friend." Goldie said. "I will tell him for you."

"Gabe is in room 231," She said.

We walked back and entered the room. Gabe was starting to wake up. He cried out in pain then started freaking out because he thought he was still facing Shadow Freddy. Goldie ran up to him and held him.

"Shh it's okay Gabe, it is me Goldie," He said in a nurturing voice. "Everything is okay now."

Gabe calmed down and buried his face in Goldie's chest.

"Please don't let me out of your sight again," He said to Goldie. "I cannot take it anymore, please Goldie!"

"I will not let you out of my sight again," Goldie reassured him. "Get you some rest. I will sit here by your side and hold your hand. I will not let anything happen to you."

Gabe turned over and closed his eyes. Goldie ran his fingers through Gabe's hair.

"I am here," Goldie whispered reassuringly. "You are safe."

Gabe eventually fell asleep.

"You are the good one?" He asked.

"I am the only good one." I replied. "Shadow Foxy and Shadow Chica are the worst. They will not touch him though."

"Well I left John in charge of the restaurant for the week." Goldie said. He sounded exhausted. "I could not sleep knowing Gabe was kidnapped. Look at his face! Look at his bruised ribs!"

He started sobbing again.

"That should not have happened." Goldie continued. "I should have kept a better eye on him."

"I attracted him to the supply closet with noise." I said. "This is my fault, do not blame yourself. I fell for the stupid pact."

"We should not dwell on any of this." Goldie said. "It is over now and it will not happen again."

"Well we cannot say that for sure," I told him. "Fazbear Entertainment has many enemies."

"I would love to see someone try." Goldie challenged.

"Go home and get you some rest," I told Goldie. "I will keep an eye on Gabe for a bit."

"Are you sure I can trust you?" He asked.

"I killed Shadow Freddy," I said. "I called you in after he was injured."

"You make a good point," Goldie said. "I will trust you, but if something happens to him, I will not be too happy. I am not one to be messing with."

"Nothing will happen, you have my word," I responded. He teleported out of the room.

I stood guard by the door and watched Gabe sleep peacefully. He let out a few coughs and moans of pain. I would be in pain too if something like that happened to me. Shadow Freddy just had to kick him while he was down.

 **Narrator: That day was filled with sorrow and pain. The company appears to be cursed with revenge and spite. There are still many foes and unsolved mysteries. The spirit of the child murderer still lives on in another form, and he is willing to show no mercy. Who will he be this time? Find out in another chapter. This is where our chapter ends, but the story begins…**

 **Goldie went back for his car and drove home. Gabe rested in the hospital bed. Shadow Bonnie continued to watch over him. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica rested for the next day. John and Nightmare Bon stayed up for a while and watched TV together. Joshua rested next to Goldie again that night. He was glad to hear Gabe was safe and in the hospital. Goldie actually got some sleep that night.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **I have to make more chapters. I opened up the storyline too fast. Scott senpai, how do you do it? I am trying to leave everyone in suspense and keep this story moving. I may have a few tricks up my sleeve, and I will show them gradually. That is it for this chapter, see you all in the next.**


	4. What Lurks at Night

**Author's Note:**

 **I am back again with another chapter. How many of you actually read the Author's Note? Just think of it as an extra 100 words.**

 **Thank you KillerWoW and Vix the Unknown for your support. Thank you Memo and Ryan for your support as well.**

 **Let's do this…**

 **Chapter 4: What Lurks at Night**

 **Narrator: We pick up the following week. Gabe is out of the hospital and is going to the restaurant for the first time since his kidnapping. He was greeted with a lot of smiling faces and everyone had been worried about him. It was all over the news and Social Media that he had been missing. They wanted his picture and posted all over the internet "#gabeisback". This is where our story begins…**

 **(My Point of View)**

I finished up with the hordes of people wanting my picture. They all sat around enjoying the show Freddy was putting on. He would sing a song then take off his hat and bow his head. The Toys did not even do this in their time of performing, which was not long at all. He looked smashing in his snappy suit. He hopped off the stage and walked around. Everyone shook his hand and hugged him. This was indeed a place for kids and grown-ups alike.

It was about five minutes before closing. There were about twenty people left. I walked up to Freddy. He was done for the night, but he was still full of energy.

"I love being up here singing." He said. "It gives me such a rush. The people love the music and love this place. It is a place for children, but the adults love it too."

"I am feeling good about this place." I told him. "Keep up the good work."

I pat him on the head and walked over to Goldie. He was a bit too excited.

"This is the best day since Grand Opening!" He said excitedly. "Never have I seen such a success in all of the years of this company!"

"This has to be the best day since I became owner." I said. He cleared his throat, "Since we became owner." I corrected myself, taking his hand in mine.

"Oh I remember the day we got married." Goldie said. "That smile was stuck on your face, even when you slept that night. I remember hugging you to my chest while you slep and you smiling more, though you did not notice."

"Well this is the first break we have caught." I said. "I hope it keeps working out this way."

 **Narrator: Somewhere in the Facility owned by Fazbear Entertainment where Springtrap was supposedly held for 30 years, there was a new evil taking place. We start off with the supposedly dead Don Thompson aka child murderer aka Shadow Freddy. His spirit was still roaming and he is still coming.**

 **(Don Thompson's Point of View)**

It is hard forcing your spirit into a animatronic. I had learned how to make it easy. I found a new animatronic with no AI programmed into it. It was an incomplete model with a fully built endoskeleton and costume. It had a purple hat and bowtie. I made my spirit the Ai and was able to fully control it. It was the animatronic known as "Nightmare Fredbear".

Not only did I look scary, but it changed my voice to sound horrendous. I put on an evil smile.

"Now to find that punk and get revenge." I tried to teleport, but since it technically was an animatronic with a completed endo, I could not teleport. My spirit was not in control and was only functioning as an AI. I am already bonded, so it is too late to go after the Nightmare Chica costume. I walked out of the lab and saw a giant room with a present box sitting in the middle of it. I opened the box and it was empty.

"What is this doing here?" I asked aloud.

"Greetings newcomer!" A voice from behind me yelled aloud. I nearly fell backwards. "I did not know the Nightmare Fredbear was activated. Maybe you came on by accident. What is your serial number and programmed name?"

"02a7116ab76a99d3 Nightmare Gold Bear v2.2.0…" I read involuntarily.

"You are now Nightmare Fredbear, do you comply?" It asked.

"Saving new name…downloading updates, modifications, and essential company files." I found myself in download state. This was going to be a nightmare.

About 5 minutes later the update was complete.

"Looks like you are done updating." The thing from the present box said. "My name is Marionette or Puppet Master. I am all-knowing and capable of teleportation. I can turn you into a hubcap with an excessive brute force. Then there is Goldie who can block my power and take me down in a fist fight."

"Saving your name…" I let my spirit take over. "I am Don Thompson…"

"Wait a minute, I programmed you with the name Nightmare Fredbear," He said. "Don Thompson was the name of the infamous child murderer put to death. You are telling me you are his spirit?"

"In the flesh…or costume," I said. "I could use your expertise in all-knowing and powerful to help me with something."

"I am not going to help you get to Gabe," He responded. "He and I are at peace. If I were to go after him, Goldie would come back at me 10 times stronger."

"You do not have to go against him," I said. "Give me the power of animatronic free will. I want to be able to teleport and use my powers I had when I was a Shadow."

"I will not do so unless you can complete my challenges." He told me. "They are very tough and will challenge your mortal mind. Here is an example."

We teleported into a dark realm. Out of nowhere, a hole appeared in the ground. Within that hole was fire and lava.

"Welcome to the doorway to hell." He said. "This is the improved version. Give it a try; you will not die…yet."

I saw a rickety bridge in the center of it. I placed a foot on a board and it fell off effortlessly.

"I have to make it to the other side?" I asked.

"It looks easy, but it is not." The Puppet said. "Not only do you have to mind the boards, but also you have to make sure the bridge does not collapse. You have to be super-fast."

I measured it out and calculated estimated speed and how much distance. I would have to go 30 feet at an estimated 5 mph. Not even my human form could do that.

"This is a challenge meant for a cheetah." I snapped.

"Until you can master it, you are on your own." He said.

I can go on average 25 feet at 3 mph. I was just a hair short.

I tried to run across. I picked up to full speed. I made it to second to last and failed. The puppet caught me before I fell in and teleported me back.

"If you cannot do that, you are not ready for teleportation." He said, returning us to the facility.

"I am a teleporting pro." I said. "Or I was until my costume and powers were stripped of me."

"You got those by unfair means." He said. "Either play fair, or don't play at all. If you cannot master it, the new restaurant is at the edge of town. Have a good run!"

I looked up the files for the new restaurant. It is exactly five miles away. That would take me forever on foot. I lucked out when I found out Gabe only lives a few blocks over from the restaurant. That made the five miles worth it

"Thank you for activating me, I have a walk to do." I walked outside and noticed we were in the woods. This would be perfect cover. I found a trench coat and pulled the hood over my head and buttoned the front. You could barely notice I was an animatronic. I also found some leather gloves and shoes to match. Why would this be lying around the facility?

I ran off into the woods and headed to my location…the house of Gabe and Goldie.

 **(Goldie's Point of View)**

Gabe and I were headed home. It had been a long day and we were tired. He was still smiling from how well this day went.

We did not have to drive very far to get home. In fact, we did not have to drive at all. The restaurant was very close to home. I do not know if that is coincidence or sheer luck.

We got out of the car and walked up to the house. It was fairly warm and threatening rain.

"I love rainy weather." Gabe said.

"I love you," I responded. He hugged me.

"I love you too Goldie," He replied. I placed an arm around him and we walked inside.

Gabe walked straight back to our room and got changed. I walked back to Joshua's room to check on him.

He was hunched over holding his stomach. I ran over to his side.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"M-my energy burning mechanism," He replied.

"I need to take you to Parts and services," I said. "I do not think you burned enough energy."

I held his hand and walked him to the car. On my way out the door, I stopped to tell Gabe.

"I am taking Joshua to see Toy Foxy," I said. "He needs to have his waste disposed of."

"How embarrassing," Joshua said.

"I am sorry we weren't here sooner." I said to Joshua. "We need to start carrying you places with us. We have been leaving you home alone a lot lately. Tomorrow you will be with us."

We walked out the door and to the car. He climbed in the front seat and we drove off. I really did not like the idea of leaving Gabe home alone, but nothing would happen.

 **(Don Thompson's Point of View)**

It took me a while, but I eventually reached the other end of town. It was completely dark outside. I checked my current location using the GPS built into the animatronic. I was about 100 feet from my destination.

I arrived in time to see Goldie leaving with his animatronic child. I did not see Gabe with him, which was a plus for me. I waited for them to leave. I walked down the road with my hood pulled over my head. I saw him pass and turned around.

"Now to head to their house," I said aloud. I looked at my pointy fingers and smiled evilly. This time is no pact no rules.

I needed a plan for entry. I saw that there was an open window on the other end of the house. I walked over and climbed inside.

I peeked around the corner and noticed Gabe walking out the front door.

"Shit," I whispered to myself. He climbed in his car and drove away.

I decided to wait it out until he got back. Where could he be headed?

 **(My Point of View)**

Something was telling me to get into my car and drive to the restaurant. I was driving down the road and Shadow Bonnie teleported into the front seat.

"I called you into the car because I sensed a disturbing energy around your house." He said to me. "You need to stay near Goldie until I can figure it out."

"Thank you for nearly giving me a heart attack," I said. "Also, thank you for your concerns. I guess Goldie did not sense the energy."

We pulled up to the restaurant. I keep forgetting how close it is. Goldie's car was parked in front. I parked next to him.

"Well let's go and pay a surprise visit to Goldie in my pajamas." I said. Good thing I decided to actually wear pajamas that night.

We walked inside and back to Parts and Services. Goldie saw me and Shadow Freddy coming.

"What happened you two?" Goldie asked. "Why are you in your pajamas?"

"Shadow Bonnie did not give me much time to change." I said. "He sensed a negative energy at our house and told me to stay with you."

"Thank you for watching out for Gabe." Goldie said to Shadow Bonnie. "I will take it from here."

"Keep your eyes open." Shadow Bonnie said. "There is an evil force at play here."

Shadow Bonnie teleported out of the room.

"Does this mean we are not even safe at home?" I asked.

"I do not know what it means." Goldie said. "I just wish these forces would leave us alone."

"How is Joshua doing?" I asked.

"He is not too good." Goldie replied. "Mangle is threatening to take out his energy burning mechanism and put electrical energy instead."

"We are such bad parents." I said. "We cannot even take care of a robotic child."

I covered my face with my hands. He came up and rubbed my shoulders.

"It will be okay," He said. "We just have to keep a closer eye on him."

"We said we would do that when it was put in," I reminded him. "Look at him, he is in bad shape."

Toy Foxy walked him out to us.

"He should be alright," Toy Foxy said. "Make sure he burns all of his energy. If you two are too busy, I will have to take out his energy burning mechanism. It is painful for an animatronic to have left over unburned energy. I am kind of speaking from experience here."

"Thank you Toy Foxy," I said.

"You're welcome Gabe," He replied.

We left the restaurant and got in the car.

"We are sorry to put you through such pain Joshua." I said.

"It is okay father." He replied.

"We promise to pay more attention." I said. I sat in the backseat with him.

We pulled up to the house. I was starting to sense the energy. Goldie sensed it more than I did.

"What could possibly be stirring all of this eerie energy?" Goldie asked.

 **(Don's Point of View)**

I saw them pull up and hid in a closet in the room. I could probably guess it was the room of the robotic child. I heard the front door open and keys clink inside of a key dish.

"Darn it I forgot my car." I heard Gabe say.

"You can get it in the morning." I heard Goldie reply

"Can't you just go and grab my car?" Gabe asked. "All you have to do is teleport and drive it the few blocks."

"Fine, I will be right back," I heard Goldie say.

"Want to watch TV in here Joshua?" I heard Gabe ask. "When was the last time we watched TV as a family?"

"That sounds good father," I heard Joshua reply. The TV turned on. This was my chance to get him.

I snuck around behind the couch quietly and flipped the switch in the child's head. Gabe turned to him.

"You must be tired," He said. "You randomly fell asleep."

He turned off the TV. He looked at the back of Josh's head and saw where I opened it to turn it off.

"What the f…" I knocked him out. I dragged him out the back door of his house. I had now kidnapped him again, and this time I was not holding back.

 **(Goldie's Point of View)**

I decided while I was out to run a quick errand. How bad could that be? I needed to go and count today's profit of the restaurant. I also had to talk to Freddy about plans for tomorrow. My quick grabbing of the car took me an hour. I waved goodbye to Freddy and remotely sealed the doors with the tablet.

I got in the car and started it. I backed out of the parking lot and drove home. I was shaking by this point because of that energy and the fact that I left Gabe alone again.

I pulled up to our house and ran inside. The back door was wide open and Joshua was deactivated on the couch. I flipped the switch on the back of his head and he booted up.

"What happened?" He asked me. "Hello father Goldie."

"When was the last time you saw Gabe?" I asked.

"We were watching TV here on the couch and I randomly shut down," Joshua replied.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled.

I connected minds with Shadow Bonnie. He entered the living room.

"Need something Goldie?" He asked me.

"I went to run an errand and grab Gabe's car." I told him. "I come back and he is gone."

"I told you to keep him nearby!" He hissed. "Now he has been kidnapped again."

"I cannot connect with Gabe's mind." I said. "He must be knocked out again."

I covered my face with my hands. I keep on losing Gabe and it is tearing me apart.

"We need to figure out what form he took this time." Shadow Bonnie said. "I doubt he is Shadow Freddy again."

"He is probably enlisting the help of Shadow Foxy and Shadow Chica." I said. "You told me they were mean."

"They are mean, but they do not want to cause trouble." Shadow Bonnie said. "They promised to leave you and Gabe alone."

"When I get my hands on him," I said, "I will hit him with a blast of energy so big that he won't want to come back."

I felt rage burn up and I blasted the TV through the wall. I can usually control myself, but I was pissed beyond anything. This time, it is war.

 **Narrator: Goldie stayed up that night, powered by anger. Joshua slept on the couch next to him. Shadow Bonnie paced the floors wondering where to start. Gabe was missing again and Goldie was not holding back. First he needed answers and he knew just where to find them.**

 **Author's Note**

 **This story is a big circle. I am lost and found and lost again. Predictable isn't it? 3,000 words of fun makes the plot. See you all in the next chapter.**


	5. No Holding Back

**Author's Note**

 **I am typing this chapter in Calibri font instead of Times New Roman. It is not available on my tablet. All of that is unimportant. Let's move on with this chapter.**

 **Thank you to all who read my stories. The ones who stand out most write me reviews. Thank you to KillerWoW, Vix the Unknown, and Ryan.**

 **Another day, another chapter…**

 **Chapter 5: No Holding Back**

 **(My Point of View)**

I awoke inside of an abandoned building. I could tell it was an abandoned building because there was a lot of dust and cracked windows. I was, again, tied to a chair. I coughed after taking a deep breath of the heavy and dusty air.

"You so much as scream, you are dead," A voice said. I could not make it out, but it was horrendous.

"Why does everyone have to kidnap me?" I asked rather annoyed.

"You are a high value target," The voice said. "You run the most infamous restaurant chain. You escaped and cost me my powers. I really want to kill you, but there will be time for that later. I want you to suffer first."

"You cost yourself your suit you incompetent prick." I said. "Everyone is out to kill you for what you did to those kids."

I figured out who it was. It did not take long to put two and two together.

He struck my face.

"Afraid of the truth I see." I laughed at his strike.

"Oh you think this is funny," He said. He kicked my leg and struck my face again.

"That the best you got?" I asked coughing a bit.

Internally I wished Goldie was here. I know that when Goldie does come, this guy will be plastered to the wall. I just hope I am not dead by then.

"You see these?" He asked showing me his pointy finger tips. "They will go into your neck if you do not cooperate."

I decided I was going to tear down the company when I was released. That pointy finger idea was the worst idea ever. I see that now that I am threatened by them.

"Do you even have the balls?" I asked. "Wait, you are an animatronic. Animatronics do not have balls." I laughed at this. He started twitching with anger. I leaned the chair forward and laughed louder. He yelled and punched my face as hard as he could. I winced a bit, but I did not show a sign of pain. I wanted to show him I was not phased this time. There shall be no holding back.

 **(Goldie's Point of View)**

I turned to Shadow Bonnie, who was still pacing the floor. Joshua was still sleeping on my lap.

"The puppet probably knows a thing or two." I suggested.

"What are we sitting around for?" He asked. "Let's go!"

I tapped Josh on the shoulder.

"Buddy wake up," I said. He awoke and stretched.

"What's wrong father?" He asked tiredly.

"You can call me dad you know," I said hugging him and smiling. I knew that if Gabe ever died, I would have Joshua to remember him by. He is our child and we love him equally. "We have to go pay a visit to the puppet."

"All knowing scares me," Josh said.

"I will protect you from him," I said. "You do not have to worry about him."

"Why does Toy Foxy say he has tickle fingers?" Josh asked.

"I will tell you later." I laughed.

We walked out to the car and got in. I drove off to the facility.

We pulled up to the facility and I cut the engine.

"I love the woods," I said.

"The freaks come out at night," Shadow Bonnie said.

"You mean the puppet?" I asked.

"He probably scares the freaks off." Shadow Bon replied. I laughed and opened the car door.

"When I was in the supply closet, I never imagined myself driving." I said. "If Gabe would not have survived, which I made sure he would, they would probably be killing night guards still and I would still be in the supply closet. None of this would have happened. Once I save him, he will never leave my sight."

I walked into the facility. The present box was open and empty.

"He is pulling that empty music box trick," I said. "He has pulled it a million times. Watch out behind you."

The puppet appeared behind Shadow Bonnie and scared him. I fell to the ground laughing.

"It never gets old." The puppet said. "They always become scared. It is just like how I scared Nightmare Fredbear earlier before he…"

"Before he what?" I asked. "Walked out of the facility and kidnapped Gabe?"

"He tried to get me to give him teleportation abilities and I did not." The puppet said.

"That is not the point." I responded. "You let him walk out of the facility!"

"I do not control who leaves and who comes." The puppet retorted. "I stay here and keep to myself."

"Improve my teleport ability so I can get Gabe back." I growled. "If he dies, I am holding you responsible."

"Fine," He said. "Don't get your costume fibers in a wad."

He focused his energy and I felt a new power inside me.

"YES!" I yelled. "THE ADRENALINE RUSH!"

I was teleporting all over the place. I finally calmed down and went back to the facility.

"Thank you for that." I said.

"You're welcome," He replied. "Now go and get Gabe back. Don't hesitate to bring him for a visit."

I found the mind of Nightmare Fredbear and connected with it. I appeared in front of him.

"My powers of teleportation improve!" I said excitedly. "Now I get to use them to kick your ass."

I looked over at Gabe, who smiled at my presence. He looked a bit mad from the hitting, but at least he smiled.

I charged up my energy and blasted Nightmare Fredbear with it. He flew about 10 feet and through a wall.

"Have you had enough?" I asked.

"Not quite," He said grinning.

"Suit yourself," I replied.

We were outside of the building. I charged up and sent him 10 feet into the air and he flew 20 feet. He crashed to the ground with a bang. I saw the lights of his eyes fade.

"That solves that problem." I said.

"Not exactly," A voice said. "I still have Shadow Nightmare Fredbear."

The purple version of the animatronic grinned.

"Think you can take me now?" He asked.

"I have taken on worse," I replied.

He tried to use energy blasts, but I deflected them.

"You will have to use hand-to-hand." I said grinning.

"You never one to fight fair." Shadow Nightmare Fredbear aka Don Thompson said.

"I could use my energy against you." I said. "I am the only one with the power to deflect. I prefer to use my hands though. I want to give you payback for each blow you gave to Gabe."

He raised his arms in jest and I accepted. I tackled him to the ground. I was pretty strong for not having an endoskeleton. He screeched in anger and tried to land a blow. I blocked it and punched his face.

"Ready to give up yet?" I asked.

"Never!" He yelled

"I hoped you would say that," I said laughing. I stomped my foot through his chest, stepped on his face, ripped off his head, and dismantled him.

"Always makes my day when they do not give up." I said chuckling. Gabe and Shadow Bonnie stared at me with a shocked look on their faces.

"You didn't think he would win, did you?" I asked.

"I didn't think you would have it in you to actually dismantle him." Gabe told me.

"After what he did to you, he was lucky he was not awake when I dismantled him." I replied. "If he comes back, I will not be as lenient."

"Are we going to be leaving me tied up all day?" Gabe asked.

"Bye," I said.

"Goldie I swear to god." He said. "I am tired and am not in the mood for jokes. I did not sleep at all last night and I have been sitting in this chair. My face hurts from being punched and I am emotionally stressed. I might even cry some tonight."

"Awe my poor baby," I cried untying him. I wrapped him in a hug. "We can cry together tonight."

"I cannot wait to be back in bed with you." He replied. "It is hard being separated. I got out of the hospital yesterday after being kidnapped a week ago and I was kidnapped again. I have not slept in the same bed with you in over a week. I miss you Goldie."

"I will cuddle you super close tonight." I told him.

"I will mark the occasion." He said smiling. I gave him a kiss and he accepted it with so much passion. I was nearly knocked me off my feet.

"I have new teleporting abilities." I told him. "We could teleport to Hawaii or Japan or something. Any unfamiliar area is ours to explore."

"That curious back ally by the restaurant?" Gabe asked.

"Let's not visit there." I said. "I did not notice that area until after I had it built. That is kind of why I upped security. I also upped it so we will not have another problem with murders. I did not hire a night guard either."

"Do you think any other bad things will happen?" Gabe asked. He still had a bit of fear in his voice.

"Not on my watch," I replied. "I will not let this happen again. I will stick near you and keep your phone's GPS on."

"Well teleport us home." Gabe said. "I am so tired."

I connected our minds and teleported to the house. Gabe went straight back to our room. He was still in his pajamas, but he changed into his spare pair. The ones he was wearing were nasty. He was dragged through the mud in them. He lied down on our bed and went to sleep. Joshua crawled in bed next to him and fell asleep also. I waved goodbye to Shadow Bonnie and joined them. I gave Gabe the cuddles I promised him.

 **Author's Note**

 **I have a few ideas to keep the story going, but how many of you think I should stop at 6? I have an idea for a one-shot I can type up. Write me your opinions. If more of them say I should stop, then I will. See you in the next chapter kiddos.**


End file.
